A New Year's Resolution
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: John is stunned when he suggests a New Year's Resolution and Elizabeth decides to go on a date.


A/N: Don't own, don't' make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters. This is a one shot, just for fun!

"This game sucks." John's fingers were on the verge of cramping from the death grip he had on the video game controller. "It's about time to head out; I don't want to be late tonight."

"This game is awesome! You're just a sore loser." Ford glanced sideways, a huge grin plastered across his face. "We can play a few more minutes. I can tell you've already been through your beauty routine. Your socks are clean and your hair couldn't be messier if you tried."

"Hey, leave my hair alone. Trust me, it cannot be tamed." John leaned closer to the TV screen, deep in concentration. "And I am _not _losing; I'm just at a slight tactical disadvantage."

"It's Madden NFL, Sheppard, not Call of Duty. "

John felt his scowl deepen. "It's still a battlefield."

Soft muffled laughter drifted into his quarters, teasing John's ear. He did a fierce double take that would probably leave him feeling whiplashed later. Elizabeth was leaning against the door frame, a soft mischievous smile on her face. In place of her normal uniform was a little sweater that draped open to reveal a lace edged tank top. The long expanses of her legs were bare under a little black skirt that brushed gently against her knees. A hot sweat instantly broke out across his forehead. _Oh-_

"Hot Damn!" Ford jumped out of his chair and started his victory dance.

John had completely forgotten he was even playing a game. The diversion gave John a moment to compose himself. Or at least try.

"Oh, hey Dr. Weir." Ford's eyes were wide with alarm as he snapped to attention.

"Please, don't stop dancing on my account." Elizabeth laughed and some of the tension eased from Ford's shoulders.

"I'd ask you to join us Dr. Weir, but I think you might be a bit overdressed. You look very nice if I may say so." Ford's eyes dropped downward and his feet shuffled awkwardly.

John reached over and picked up his water, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's face. She looked more than a little nervous and it instantly put him on edge.

Surprisingly, a flush rose upon Elizabeth's cheeks. "Why… _thank you_. A friend suggested my New Year's resolution, so… now I have a date."

John coughed up the sip he'd just taken, almost spewing the water all over a now recovered and thoroughly amused Ford.

Still looking at John, Ford said, "You don't say…well, Dr. Weir, I hope you have a very nice time on that date."

"A _date_?" John managed to choke the words out. "I told you to take _more chances_ Elizabeth."

Elizabeth purposely ignored John. "Thank you Ford. I must admit my expectations are high. I've been waiting a long time to take a chance on _this_ date."

John was still coughing when Elizabeth waved goodbye and disappeared from the doorway. She wasn't supposed to have a date tonight, she was supposed to-

"Elizabeth!" John called after her. "You said you'd go to movie night with me tonight."

He was trying to disentangle himself from the controllers to go after her when she eased back into the doorway, her eyebrow arching high.

"I know that John."

She smiled wickedly and vanished just as John fell flat on his face; the controller still looped about one ankle.

Groaning in pain John peered up to find Ford hysterically laughing and once again doing his victory dance. "Ford, what the hell just happened here?"

"You just got schooled Sheppard! I think Dr. Weir just gave you the first lesson on why they call it _falling_ in love." Ford was laughing so hard he almost tripped on the controller wires himself.

John shook his head and climbed to his feet. "And why you should always buy wireless controllers."

John grimaced, absentmindedly walking towards the door. His pride, more than his body, still stinging from the fall. Then everything that had just taken place finally processed through his head. A date. He felt the smile slowly stretching across his face as he started jogging to catch up with Elizabeth.


End file.
